The dark
by Nepeace
Summary: Abby alone in the lab one dark night ...


**The dark**

**Author:** Nepeace  
**Skills Challenge: **Write a passage that keeps suspense throughout. This can have any number of characters you want, any setting etc etc etc. The only criteria is it must have suspense throughout the entire passage, (this suspense needn't be resolved) and the length. 1000 – 3000 words  
**Word Count:** 986  
**Events:**No spoilers at all

**The dark**

"Thank you Major Mass Spec, you did good work today." She spoke clearly yet softly as she padded the machine before she switched the button. Every day the Mass Spec was the first machine in her lab she turned on and at night it would be the last she would turn off. After all it was the Major she was talking about here not just a computer. Without the Major Mass Spec she would not be able to find most of the results that she could find with it. She stood in the door opening giving the room one last glance making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. The evidence in lock up and the machines turned off; before she turned the lights off.

The building was darkened, only the necessary hallway lights where on at this hour in the night. Most people had left the building hours ago, but a problem with one of her computers had prevented Abby from doing the same thing. She quickly walked up to the elevator; she stood there and waited for the elevator to arrive an ominous feeling crept up on her. She tried to ignore it but couldn't help that it seems as if it took the elevator longer to get down to the basement level then it usually did. Abby heard a sound behind her and quickly span around, she peered down the hallway but there was no one there. At that moment one of the fluorescent tubes flickered and the elevator bell dinged. The doors slit open and she moved backwards into the elevator not taking her eyes off of the hallway in front of her. The doors closed and she sighed in relieve she had no idea why her heart was pounding the way it was. After all there was no one in the building and besides that she was in the secured area of the Navy yard. She should be safe; wasn't that what Gibbs always said? But then again she had been shot at while she was in the building.

The doors opened and she quickly exited the elevator, but not before she looked up and down the hallway. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, she quickly made her way out of the building. Right now she wished that she had taken McGee up on his offer to help her with the computer. But of course she had to be stubborn and told him that she could fix her own computer even without a MIT degree. If she had allowed him to help her instead of literally pushing him out of her lab she would have been home earlier or at least he would have been with her right now. She thought as she pulled her coat closer around her body; she took the keys from her bag and fumbled with them as she made her way over the dark parking lot.

Her car keys where tightly clutched in her hand; ready to either defend herself or to open the door of her Hearse whichever came first. She could swear that she heard the resounding of footsteps behind her but every time she turned around she saw no one.

Even when she glanced behind her she could not see anyone; maybe it was just the wind. She thought to herself, but that couldn't stop her heart from beating so fast that she was afraid her ribs would shatter. Which was an insane thought because that was not even physically possible.

She walked faster, she was just a couple of steps away from the car. Normally her car would have been parked closer to the entrance of the building but today she had been late and the car was placed at the very last spot at the edge of the parking lot. In the darkness covered by the trees, that where hanging over the car making the shadows even darker. In her eagerness to reach the safety of her car she fumbled with the keys and in a heart stopping moment the keys slipped from her hand and dropped on the concrete floor.

She quickly stopped and picked them up, but it was too late. A hand was placed on her shoulder and pulled her backwards into a dark and eerie corridor between two buildings; there was hardly any light. Deep dark shadows where cast around her disabling her from seeing who was pushing her into the alley. She wanted to scream but she was too scared to even produce a noise; her mouth had turned dry as she breathed rapidly.

She was gently yet firmly pushed against the wall; at that moment the lights of a car driving by the alley lit the person in front of her up for just a mere second. She smiled when she recognized the person. And all of a sudden the wind didn't seem so cold, the moonlight seemed to light up the darkness that had surrounded her just mere seconds before.

She smiled and pushed her luscious lips against theirs. None of them had spoken but they both knew what the other wanted to say. They both laughed and at that moment it dawned on her. They had that conversation last week where they told each other what hinky fantasies they had. And Abby had told that she would like it if someone would completely surprise her, jump her when she least expected it and within reason have their way with her. She had many hinky fantasies like these and after what just happened she could only admit that she had told the right person... she had truly been scared and her heart was still pounding though now it was for a completely different reason. She smiled as she looked at the person in front of her before she pushed her lips against theirs for another searing kiss.

**Authors note:**_Okay, so in my mind the person standing in front of Abby is Ziva. But since I haven't stated who it was it can be anyone you want, male or female. Hope you like it and I hope that it is conform to the challenge._


End file.
